Skullseer
|category = Mid-boss |point value = 3000}} Skullseer is a mid-boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Mass Attack. He is the leader of the Skullys that were created by Necrodeus, and as such, is a high-ranking member of the Skull Gang. Physical Appearance Skullseer resembles a giant Skully. He has bony hands, large horns, and glowing red pupils. Unlike Skully, which has three incisors for teeth, Skullseer has two incisors and two canines. Games ''Kirby Mass Attack Skullseer appears in Stage 5 of Volcano Valley, as well as the Survival Rush sub-game. He dwells in one of the many dark and mysterious locations throughout the game. Unlike the others, which are accessed with a skull key, Skullseer's is reached by unlocking a door bearing his image. To do this, the Kirbys must stick a special key into the lock and the player must rapidly tap a button. When the Kirbys enter his domain, he grabs a rainbow medal, laughs, and flies to the Top Screen, initiating the fight. In the first phase, Skullseer summons Skullys to attack. They act as they normally do, occasionally swooping down to capture Kirbys and stealing them away if they are not stopped. The player must defeat all the enemies. This prompts Skullseer to descend and fly around. He occasionally flashes yellow and charges at the heroes, snatching up to two of them if he makes contact. If they are not rescued, he terminates them completely, like a Skully would. The player must flick many Kirbys at him to drag him to the ground, though he is able to shake them off if their assault is insufficient. Skullseer's second phase is the same as his first, though he looks chipped from the previous attack. During the third phase, the mid-boss produces more Skullys than usual and flies around the Touch Screen like before, without retreating to the Top Screen. He continues to lunge at the heroes as well. When the Kirbys drag him to the ground this time, he explodes and drops his rainbow medal. Etymology Skullseer's name is a portmanteau of the words ''skull and seer. Trivia *In Kirby Mass Attack’s North American localization, Skullseer is officially referred to as "the leader of the Skullys." While the title technically makes sense, it somewhat clashes with Necrodeus' title of "leader of the Skull Gang." Skullseer's English and Japanese names explain his exact role slightly better: The former suggests he is a seer, an individual who can see the future through supernatural means. The latter calls him a general, implying that he leads Necrodeus' skeletal military specifically while not outranking Necrodeus. *Like the rest of the Skull Gang, Skullseer's color scheme is more significant than it appears. His clouds are black and purple because in Japanese culture, those colors symbolize night and death, respectively. He also has red eyes, which is symbolic of anger or danger. *Skullseer and Necrodeus share the same laugh sound. A distorted version of this is also used by Grab Hand in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. *Skullseer is the only optional mid-boss in Kirby Mass Attack’s Story Mode. Without using a Shortcut Door, the player can enter his stage and clear it without fighting him. The player cannot finish the adventure this way, however, as Skullseer's rainbow medal is required to unlock Necro Nebula. **The player must skip one of the two mid-bosses in Stage 5 of Dedede Resort, but each one is also fought in another stage where his defeat is essential. *The image of Skullseer on the door has more teeth than the mid-boss, with six. See Also *Necrodeus *Skully *Skullion Gallery Skullseer Appears.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Skullseer Grabbed.png|The Kirbys pile on Skullseer. Skullseer Snatch.png|Skullseer swoops down on the Kirbys. Skullseer Defeated.png|Skullseer is defeated. es:Capitán Kráneo ja:ドクロしょうぐん Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Undead Category:Skull Gang Category:Male characters